Dia interminável
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Sebastian só queria um intervalo para seus gatos, mas um visitante tornaria seu dia interminável. Resposta ao desafio do SCI


**Resposta ao desafio de fanfics PhantomhiveXTrancy do fórum SCI**

**Kuroshitsuji não me pertence, mas o Claude sim u.u**

**Dia interminável**

* * *

Havia acabado seus afazeres da tarde e pensava em visitar seus gatos quando batidas na porta ecoaram pelo local. Dirigiu-se até ela abrindo-a, recebendo de um mensageiro real outra carta da rainha, não se surpreendeu já que aquilo era comum naquela mansão.

Despediu-se do mensageiro, fechando a porta e dirigindo-se para o escritório de seu pequeno mestre, porém antes de sequer chegar à escada o cheiro de fumaça invadiu-lhe as narinas. Suspirou, Bard deveria estar novamente queimando alguma refeição.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, o estrago era evidente. O fogão em chamas, cinzas pelo local, pratos quebrados e por algum motivo a torneira havia sido arrancada e em seu lugar havia um grande buraco na parede. À sua frente, os três responsáveis pelo estrago o encaravam com rostos chorosos.

Levou a mão às têmporas, fechando os olhos, por mais que seu rosto estivesse calmo ele procurava manter a paciência. Não queria saber como aquilo aconteceu, iria apenas concertar, mas os queria longe de suas vistas.

-Finny, o jardim precisa de cuidados. Maylin guarde os pratos restantes. Bard a ajude.

Ordenou e eles não discutiram, sumiram no mesmo instante, deixando-o sozinho para cuidar da bagunça. Ajeitou as luvas, era trabalho do mordomo arrumar o que os outros criados bagunçavam.

Não demorou e logo a cozinha estava nova como sempre, foi quando se lembrou da carta da rainha, sabia que receberia uma bela bronca por não tê-la entregado logo, mas não se incomodava muito com isso. Saiu da cozinha e novamente ouviu toques na porta. Dirigiu-se até lá perguntando o que seria dessa vez e surpreendeu-se ao sentir algo segurando suas pernas. Olhou para baixo avistando um garoto de cabelos louros, olhos chorosos e roupas mal tratadas.

- Por favor, ajude-me, por favor!

Ouviu-o, mas nada fez, permaneceu observando-o do alto, analisando-o de maneira desconfiada, sentia que algo ali não estava certo, mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de seu mestre.

- Que bagunça é essa?- Olhou para trás, e deu espaço para que o menino visse o que estava havendo. - Mas o que significa isso Sebastian?

Abriu a boca para respondê-lo quando o outro jovem voltou a implorar-lhe. Voltou-se para ele, auxiliando a se levantar. Não precisava de um estranho chorando em suas pernas.

- Acalme-se. – Pediu, gentilmente. – O que houve? – Perguntou e o jovem desatou a falar embolado. Esperou que se acalmasse e repetisse o que havia dito mais calmamente.

- Por favor! Há alguém me seguindo, faz dias que não como ou descanso, por favor, ajude.

Ouviu o garoto e olhou de forma interrogativa para o seu mestre, vendo-o assinalar de maneira cansada para que o deixasse entrar. Sabia o que pensava e concordava. O que menos precisavam era de um visitante inesperado, mas não seria da educação de um conde dispensar alguém que precisava de ajuda.

- Por aqui. – Disse, convidando-o a entrar. – Este é o Conde Phantomhive, dono dessa mansão. – Apresentou, e observou enquanto o outro fazia uma reverência exagerada e apertava a mão de seu mestre, agradecendo-o múltiplas vezes. Sorriu, divertindo-se com a expressão do conde, com tal exagero o menino parecia um tanto incomodado.

- Leve-o para um quarto de hóspedes, ainda tenho uma agenda a cumprir. – Ouviu-o dizer quando o outro se acalmou e assinalou afirmativamente enquanto o via se retirar e percebia certa hesitação do visitante em deixá-lo ir. Sentiu novamente aquela desconfiança, mas ignorou-a enquanto levava o garoto para o quarto.

- Se quiser tomar um banho o banheiro é nessa porta, quando terminar haverá um chá esperando-lhe na sala de visitas, basta descer as escadas e eu o encontrarei. – Disse, mostrando o cômodo e retirando-se com um sorriso gentil, porém bastou estar longe o bastante para que seu sorriso desaparecesse. Iria ficar de olho nesse visitante.

Preparou rapidamente o chá que havia prometido e enquanto dirigia-se ao escritório do mestre aproveitou para deixar uma muda de roupa no quarto de hóspedes, por mais que não simpatizasse com o louro, era dever do mordomo receber bem os convidados.

- Bocchan? – Perguntou, adentrando o escritório com a carta e o abridor na bandeja. – Há uma carta para você – Anunciou, entregando-lhe e esperou até que ele terminasse de lê-la. Observou seu semblante pensativo enquanto recolhia o papel.

- Uma fuga na prisão, era só o que faltava. Sebastian, você já ouviu falar de algum James Joan?

Assentiu. O nome do assassino havia corrido a seus ouvidos semanas antes através de Maylin que ouvira falar dele nas ruas de Londres, pelo que parecia ele era procurado por vários assassinatos, mas em especial, pelo assassinato do filho de um nobre que pressionara a policia para capturá-lo. Agora ele era condenado à morte, faltando alguns dias para a execução da sentença, se bem lembrava.

- Condenado por vários assassinatos. – Respondeu-lhe. – Gostaria que eu preparasse a carruagem?

Já estava preparado para isso, mas, antes que o mais novo o respondesse, o barulho de algo quebrando invadiu o quarto. Bastou um gesto de impaciência do outro para que procurasse a origem do barulho e logo a encontrou.

Ao chegar a ruiva já recolhia os cacos de porcelana, a bandeja de chá estava no chão e, só para confirmar a cena, o chão estava molhado. Assim que ela o viu começou a desculpar-se procurando explicar o que acontecera. Levantou a mão, como um sinal de entendimento e tomou o lugar da empregada, recolhendo os cacos. Ouviu-a desculpar-se mais uma vez e dizer algo sobre pegar um pano para secar aquilo.

- Desculpe-me a confusão, se importa se ao invés de chá, o jantar for servido logo? – Perguntou olhando de soslaio para seu mestre, vendo-o assentir à sua sugestão, enquanto o outro segurava suas mãos agradecendo-o exageradamente. Retirou-se, passando ao lado do conde. - Bochan, a carruagem? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

- Deixe para amanhã, é perigoso deixá-los aqui junto a um desconhecido. – Ouviu-o responder e assentiu, retirando-se.

Como sempre, arrumou a mesa nos mínimos detalhes antes de abrir as portas da sala de jantar, como um convite implícito para que entrassem. Puxou a cadeira para seu mestre, servindo-lhe o vinho e fazendo o mesmo com o convidado.

- Obrigado Conde Phantomhive, não sabia que essa mansão era sua. Desculpe-me o incomodo.

- Não se preocupe, é dever de um conde ajudar aos que precisam.

- Não sabia que era tão gentil, para alguém que é chamado "O Cão de Guarda da Rainha", você é bem diferente do que pensei. - Viu um rápido sorriso de canto no rosto do outro, para azar dele. Se já estava desconfiado, agora não o deixaria em paz.

- Não é o primeiro que pensa assim.

- As aparências enganam. Nunca imaginaria que alguém tão jovem teria um passado tão cruel. – Seu olhar endureceu, não sabia onde o outro queria chegar, mas não gostava quando reviravam o passado de seu mestre sem sua permissão.

- Bocchan... Não gosta de falar sobre isso. O senhor entende, não? – Interviu, antes que o jovem pudesse respondê-lo. Viu o loiro olhá-lo surpreso por sua intromissão, mas logo assentir.

- Claro, desculpe. – Desculpas falsas, ele tentava, mas nunca conseguiria mentir para um demônio.

- O senhor ainda não disse seu nome. – Observou sua reação diante da pergunta de seu mestre, nada havia demais para um humano perceber, mas nada escapava aos olhos do demônio.

- Oh, perdoe minha indelicadeza. – Novamente aquelas desculpas exageradas, pensava se isso agora era uma confirmação de uma encenação improvisada. – Chamo-me Mitchel Osmam.- Sorriu, sabia que os humanos se esforçavam para mentir, mas Mithcel Osmam? – Bom... Como cão de guarda da rainha o senhor mexe com criminosos, não é? – Ao menos ele se esforçava. Bela jogada perguntar aquilo com certa humildade.

- Só daqueles dos quais sou encarregado. Por quê? – Viu o conde erguer os olhos para o loiro. Até mesmo seu mestre já desconfiava, e o outro acabava de perceber isso. Ah, se ele soubesse com quem estava brincando.

- Nada senhor, só curiosidade.

- Bom, disse que era seguido... Por quem? – Era aquela pergunta que estava esperando, observou atentamente enquanto o outro o respondia.

- Eu realmente não sei. Faz semanas, e o pior é isso... Não saber quem está fazendo tal coisa. – O medo era até real, em intensidade diferente, mas real, e a perseguição... Não parecia que estava mentindo sobre isso.

Permaneceu no salão até que seu mestre terminasse de comer, mas a conversa acabara por aí. Despediram-se de Mitchel e acompanhou o garoto até o quarto, trocando sua roupa e garantindo-lhe que aprontaria a carruagem pela manhã. Esperou até que ele dormisse para poder sair do quarto e fez uma rápida ronda pela mansão. Com tudo em ordem, dirigiu-se sorrateiramente ao corredor do quarto de hóspedes. Parou próximo à porta e ficou a ouvir o som de passos e outros movimentos, mas logo eles cessaram. Esperou, mas não recomeçaram.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto de seu mestre, encostando-se à parede em frente à porta, e ficou a esperar, tinha certeza que o loiro aprontaria. Assim como pensava, não demorou muito para ouvir o som de passos. No final do corredor a luz de uma vela apareceu, e seguiu até em frente à porta do quarto. Ele não o via e achou melhor assim, gostava de brincar com as vitimas.

- É indelicado entrar sem bater. – Disse quando o viu esticar o braço para abrir a porta. Ouviu o coração do outro falhar uma batida e se divertiu internamente com isso.

- Quem é? – Ele virou em sua direção. Não se mexeu, permitindo-se ser pego pela luz da vela, vendo a expressão de surpresa do outro. – O que faz aqui?

- Te aconselho a se afastar de meu mestre antes que eu me irrite. – Disse, não havia rastros de sorriso em sua face, qualquer um que ameaçasse a vida de seu mestre, ameaçava seu contrato e sua preciosa alma. Observou a expressão de surpresa do menino transformar-se em cinismo, enquanto ele revelava sua arma.

- Acho melhor você se afastar.

Observou a arma apontada para si. Ah, como eram confiantes atrás dessas coisas, o melhor era ver como ficavam assim que as perdiam. Pensando nisso, sorriu maliciosamente enquanto em um rápido movimento segurava o pulso do humano, levando seu braço às costas. Apertou seu pulso, fazendo-o largar a arma, empurrou-o, recolhendo-a.

- Maldito! – Ouviu-o gritar e se irritou. Que tipo de idiota gritava bem em frente ao quarto de sua vitima? Mas não teve tempo de pensar nisso, logo o viu avançar em cima de si e desviou, retirando algumas facas do bolso interno das vestes, lançando-as nele.

O outro riu ao escapar das facas e seu sorriso só aumentou, talvez não devesse estar brincando, mas não tinha problema, não estava botando seu mestre em perigo. Ou foi o que pensou até ouvir o som da porta ser aberta.

- Sebastian? O que está havendo? – A voz autoritária da criança anunciou sua chegada ao corredor e logo "Mitchel" o prendia, revelando uma faca escondida.

- Bocchan, apresento-lhe James Joan. – Não precisava explicar mais, viu o sorriso cínico de seu mestre, o que indicava que o menino já suspeitava disso, não esperava nada de diferente de seu pequeno mestre.

- Sebastian.

- Yes, My Lord.

Não precisou de mais nada, estava na hora de parar de brincar com sua presa. Sentiu o símbolo responder à ordem escondida do garoto e novamente houve um lançamento de talheres. A primeira atingiu a mão que segurava a faca do atacante, fazendo com que ele a largasse, a segunda passou raspando pelo rosto do mesmo, assustando-o e fazendo-o recuar.

Pôs-se entre o conde e o assassino, em cada mão três facas para lançamento, deu um sorriso cruel ao outro antes de atacá-lo com mais e mais facas, prendendo-o. Sua verdadeira vontade era de matá-lo, porém não podia fazer isso, seu bocchan tinha de devolvê-lo ainda vivo à cadeia de onde fugira. Mas isso não queria dizer que não poderia feri-lo.

O grito de dor ecoou pelo corredor e o sangue escorreu do ferimento do abdômen até o chão.

- Monstro maldito. – Sorriu cinicamente com a afirmação do jovem

- Monstro? Não, sou apenas um mordomo e tanto.

- Pare de brincar Sebastian e arrume essa bagunça. – Sorriu gentilmente para o menino, assentindo-lhe.

Pela manhã ouviu novamente toques na porta, e já sabendo de quem se tratava arrastou James, que estava firmemente amarrado, até a entrada, hesitando por alguns instantes em abri-la e por fim, decidiu sanar sua curiosidade antes de fazê-lo.

- Antes... Eu gostaria de saber: por que veio até aqui?

O outro sorriu amargamente, há muito deixara de lutar e tentar escapar, parecia cansado demais para isso.

- Queria acabar com o encarregado de me capturar. – O loiro confessou, fazendo um sorriso divertido aparecer nos lábios do mordomo.

- Parece que não deu muito certo. – Respondeu, cínico, decidindo finalmente abrir a porta e entregar-lhe a seus designados perseguidores para que o levassem logo.

Observou-os partir e suspirou, depois de tanto tempo alerta, achou que merecia algum descanso. Iria fazer aquilo que estava com vontade desde a tarde passada. Dirigiu-se ao jardim e sorriu ao ver seus doces gatinhos vindo a seu encontro. Ah, como aquelas patas eram macias!


End file.
